


Kicks

by queeniegalore



Series: Gold Coins Mob AU [1]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Ash Glashtyn being Ash Glashtyn, Character Study, M/M, Mild Blood, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: He’d always been filled with a buzzing, electric kind of energy, like bees making a hive beneath his skin, nestled deep in his heart. Sex and violence were the easiest outlets. Sex and violence could leave him sated and still and quiet, like very little else could.
Relationships: Ash Glashtyn/OFCs, Gwyn ap Nudd/Augus Each Uisge
Series: Gold Coins Mob AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Technically set prior to the previous entry in this au, but they can be read in any order and also as stand-alone fics. This is a self indulgent character study that is hopefully helping me set the scene for where I want this series to go. As always, a massive, heartfelt thanks and shout out to not_poignant, the brilliant creator of these characters, and to my best girl noctiphany for always having my back <3

A hush fell over the bar when Augus and Gwyn walked through the doors, and it _wasn’t_ just because half of the patrons were understandably terrified of them.

Ash watched them from his regular corner booth, dark and comfortable and currently filled with a pair of European tourists he’d made friends with earlier in the evening. They were busy getting drunk on Ash’s credit card, chattering in a rapidfire French that they didn’t realise he could understand. It was cute, listening to them mildly arguing about which one of them was going to sleep with him - he gathered that they were about five minutes away from just tossing a coin. He figured he’d leave them to it. Even before Augus had walked in he’d been getting a little bored, and no one could ever hold his attention like his brother, anyway.

His brother and _Gwyn ap Nudd._

They _were_ beautiful together, Ash thought, sipping at his drink. Augus was beautiful. Ash used to tell him he should have been a model, “Don’t waste your looks, Augus, you got something going on there that could bring in big money.” And like yeah, obviously neither of them had had the opportunity or the disposition to actually get into modelling, but it was a thought, it was a _possibility_.

Augus just laughed at the idea. How obedient, he wondered, did Ash think he would be to photographers and fashion directors? How docile and patient was he? And sure, but _all_ the models Ash knew were difficult assholes, though, so Ash didn’t know why it would be such a fuckin’ problem.

So whatever, model or not he was gorgeous, all long, loose black waves and full mouth and olive skin. He could look cold, but Ash knew that there was fire in his brother, knew how to see it sparking behind those green cat eyes. He was tall and lean, sleek rangy muscles that hid how powerful he could be. He preferred knives, but could handle firearms with a casual elegance that Ash had always envied. Ash liked to fight with his fists when he could, kept a pair of brass knuckles in his pockets for special occasions. Augus thought they were crude. Augus was _refined_.

And then there was Gwyn. _Fucking_ Gwyn.

There were classic marble statues that looked less perfect than Gwyn ap Nudd. Ash had been to Greece and Rome, had visited the British Museum, looked at those severe marble faces and seen the echoes of his brother’s lover. There was one in particular, a bust of Alexander the Great, and half of Ash wanted to steal it as a present for Augus and half of him wanted to smash it into a million pieces. 

He often felt that way, about Gwyn. 

He was handsome in a way that made you think of lions, sharks, things with teeth and claws and ice where their hearts should be. Gwyn was tall, taller than Augus, and built like a fucking brick shithouse, muscles in places muscles just didn’t have a right to _be_. All hidden behind perfectly tailored suits in public - Augus’ influence - and casually on display at home, where he preferred soft t-shirts and jeans and old boots that Augus _hated_. His mop of light blond curls fell in his face and eyes when it wasn’t aggressively slicked back, he was clean shaven, and his eyes were the pale blue of glacier ice. His face shouldn’t have worked as well as it did - those eyes were too wide, cheekbones too high and broad, mouth too generous - but he was gorgeous despite it, or because of it, who the fuck knew. Certainly not Gwyn, who by all accounts was utterly bemused by sexual attention. The fact that he was that hot without even realising it made him even more infuriating, in Ash's opinion. But again, most things about Gwyn were infuriating, up to and including the fact that he was fucking Ash’s brother.

Or being fucked by him, whatever.

They walked through the bar together, close enough that their shoulders were almost brushing, and people naturally made way for them, the sparse crowd parting to let them through. Augus caught Ash’s eye and gave him a quick smile, raising his eyebrow at the company he was keeping. Ash grinned and offered up a lazy shrug. _What can I do?_

Gwyn glanced at him and away again just as quickly, his blank, beautiful face as unreadable as always.

 _Fuck him_. 

They headed straight through to a door by the bar, which Ash knew led to a private room, and disappeared. Gwyn owned this place, or one of his companies did, something. Ash had been drinking here before he’d known it was Gwyn’s, and wasn’t going to stop just because it pissed him off. He didn’t get free drinks but through Augus he had access to Gwyn’s money anyway, so who cared.

“Who were _they_?” One of the French girls asked, staring at the closed door with naked interest. Ash finished his drink, and tapped the bottle on the table speculatively. 

“My brother and his boss,” he said neutrally, truthfully. “Hey, are we staying or getting out of here?”

The girls looked at each other in surprise, and he was about to clarify that he meant _all_ of them, together, when the door opened again and Augus reappeared alone, carrying an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it. One of the managers had probably left it out for Gwyn, who didn’t drink champagne, or maybe they were trying to butter Ash up for something.

“Evening, brother,” Ash said with a smile, as Augus deposited the bucket onto his table. “How’re things?”

Augus leaned in and smacked a kiss to the top of Ash’s head. The girls burst back into excited French, and Augus’ eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Gwyn might need you for a job later,” he said quietly in Ash’s ear. “He requests that you take advantage of one of the rooms upstairs, if you need to, rather than heading home or back to the penthouse.” He tapped a perfectly manicured nail against the champagne. “To say thank you for your cooperation.”

Ash leaned back into the booth. “Why is he such a fucking dick,” he asked. “Augus. Why.”

“It won’t be for hours yet. You’ll have time to do whoever you were going to do.” Green eyes widened in mock surprise. “Oh, I beg your pardon, I misspoke. I meant _whatever_ you were going to do, of course.” He swept his eyes over the tourists. “ _Good evening, ladies. I trust you’re taking good care of my brother tonight_?” he asked in perfect French, and they almost squealed.

“ _You speak French?_ ”

“ _Oui_ ,” Ash put in, bored. “ _We both do_.”

They looked at him in horror, and he winked. “ _Still going to toss a coin? What if instead I take you both and this bottle of champagne upstairs and we work something else out?_ ” 

Augus laughed gently and rolled his eyes.

“We’ll call you if we need you. Have fun, stay close.”

Ash wanted to mutiny, wanted to take the girls back to his flat, or Gwyn’s penthouse or wherever the fuck he wanted to. There was a key nestled in the ice next to the bottle, and he wanted to throw it away, storm in on Gwyn and yell at him for being a controlling asshole.

But kind of, right then, right that second, he wanted to get laid more.

He watched his brother saunter back to the door, slip through it back to his lover. Their boss. After all, Augus was on the books, was a big fish in the scheme of things, and so was Ash. And all he had to do, sometimes, was kill someone, or beat them up, or be a little mean.

Shit, he’d been doing that all his fucking life without even getting paid for it.

~

Both the girls came upstairs with him, obviously.

The room attached to the key was small but well appointed, and there were only two wine glasses but hey, Ash figured there was nothing wrong with drinking out of the bottle. Or, as it were, pouring Gwyn’s two hundred dollar champagne all over a French tourist’s tits and licking it off as she gasped and giggled at the way the bubbles felt over her tight nipples, at the way it ran in rivulets down her sides and ruined the sheets.

Yeah, that was pretty fuckin’ satisfying. 

But he couldn’t help but think of his brother while he kept the girls entertained. Augus and Gwyn downstairs working, doing whatever the fuck it was they did that kept them locked up in little rooms for hours at a time, that resulted in Augus and Ash being sent out together to knock some heads, fuck some people up. Ash left the technicalities to his brother. Augus had gotten them in with this crew, Augus had jumped to the top of the ranks and hooked his nails into Gwyn and refused to let go, Augus could call the shots. Ash just liked the money and the safety and the easy outlet for the violence that was always lurking beneath his skin. 

Sex could take him so far, this, his mouth sloppy-wet between a girl’s legs, his fingers pressing into soft flesh and the scent of her filling his nose. Sex was easy, and always had been, ever since he was still basically a kid and hardly even knew what his dick could _do_. He’d always been filled with a buzzing, electric kind of energy, like bees making a hive beneath his skin, nestled deep in his heart. Sex and violence were the easiest outlets. Sex and violence could leave him sated and still and quiet, like very little else could. Even his brother, who had been his sentinel and his guiding light all his life, didn’t know how to calm him down when the buzzing got too sharp. 

_Go to school,_ Augus had told him, at fourteen, fifteen. _You’re so fucking smart, go to school, make something of yourself._

So Ash had gone to school and fucked the cheerleaders behind the bike sheds, had beat up the boys who talked shit, had blown the gym coach, got in a fist fight with the principal. Ash had gone to school and then had almost gone to juvie and then Augus had become a fucking mobster and that was that. 

It sounded so easy. All the steps, all the little choices, that had led Ash to where he was right then - a room above a bar owned by his boss and the dude who was getting reamed by his big brother, his dick buried in one cunt and his face in another, making a pair of sweet, charming girls come their fucking brains out while he killed time before going out and beating some guy to death.

Yeah. Easy.

The girls came their brains out, and when Ash was sure they’d both have trouble walking in the morning he let himself lift one of them gently off of him and stripped off the condom, jerking himself while they made out lazily over his chest. They smelled like champagne and sweat and sex and sweet, sweet perfume, and Ash came hard wondering what his brother and Gwyn were up to in their little room.

And he tried not to think about it too much because this was supposed to be _easy_.

Three minutes after he was finished he heard a gentle tap on the door, like it had been fucking timed. The girls were still making out half on top of him, and they looked at him with wide, dazed eyes as he apologetically extracted himself from the nest of ruined sheets and ruined French flesh to go see what his brother wanted.

He didn’t bother getting dressed before opening the door, and Augus barely raised an eyebrow at the sight of him, didn’t react apart from a quick flick of his green eyes up and down Ash’s naked body. Ash leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

“ _Nice_ timing. You got the room wired?”

It was a joke, but Augus just shrugged one delicate shoulder. “You’re in an establishment owned by a mob boss, Ash. All the rooms have cameras.”

Ash let his mouth drop open a little, tilted his head to the side. “You and Gwyn resorting to free _porn_ to get off now? That’s just fucking sad, Augus. So soon in your relationship, needing to spice up the sex like that. Hey. You need pointers, I got em. Just ask. All you gotta do is ask, bro.”

And there, the tiny smile, the tiny dimple that popped up in Augus’ left cheek when he was trying not to be amused by Ash’s bullshit. _Fuck_. Getting that dimple to pop was almost better than the fucking sex. 

“The day I need you to teach me about sex is the day they put me in the fucking ground,” Augus said, bored, examining one perfect nail. “Get dressed. We’re on.”

Ash pouted, but his heart was already starting to pound. If he hadn’t just come all over himself he would have felt his cock twitch.

“Aw, when I’ve got two French beauties just waiting for me to come back and continue debauching them? What if I quit, Augus. What then.”

“Then Gulvi will have you tortured,” Ash said, shrugging his shoulder again. He snapped his fingers. “Come on. People need killing.”

Ash laughed in pure delight. The girls could stay. Maybe they’d even be there when he got back, maybe the blood wouldn’t be bad enough to scare them away. And if it was, he could hang out with his brother and Gwyn, torment them, watch their weirdo psycho-sexual games and insert himself whenever he thought he could get away with it. And sometimes even when he knew he wouldn’t.

He’d seen the way Gwyn looked at him, sometimes, when that ice cracked.

“Okay well, we’ll have the sex talk when we get back Augus. Let me just clean up.”

The quick once over again, and Ash knew his brother could see the come streaked over his belly, the slickness from the girls, the sweat and lipstick and filth. Knew what it meant that he didn’t look away. 

Augus quirked a smile and once more met Ash’s eyes, something of a challenge in his. “Make it quick. We’re leaving in five minutes.”

Ash bit his lip. Five minutes meant _five minutes,_ he didn’t have time to shower, he was going to be smelling like sex the whole job. 

“Oh hey, sure,” he said, and gestured over his shoulder. “Am I allowed to get dressed or am I doing this one naked?”

“Probably couldn’t hurt,” Augus pretended to muse, and started off down the hall. “Four minutes, Ash!”

Behind Ash, the girls were making sleepy, wet sounds, and Ash sighed.

Fucking Gwyn.

~

As it turned out, he didn’t even get to _kill_ anyone.

He just had to walk through a different bar at the other end of town, straight through to a different back office, and have a friendly chat to some idiot kids about not selling drugs in Gwyn’s territory, while Augus stood behind him and cleaned his nails with a stiletto. 

And yeah, Augus had seen too many gangster movies and it was a total cliche move, but it worked, judging by the look of poorly concealed terror on the main kid’s face. That was good, that was great, it meant they could probably go back home soon, but Ash was full of that sizzling, burning energy and he still smelled like pussy, still had traces of his own come sticking dry and gross to his stomach.

His brass knuckles were _heavy_ in his pocket.

“So like, we’re definitely gonna come back and burn this place down with everyone in it if Gwyn finds out that you didn’t listen to us, hey,” Ash said with an easy grin. “So you should probably leave town, just to be sure?”

“Hey _fuck_ you,” a voice piped up from the back of the room, and Ash could almost see the life drain from the head dude’s eyes. He almost felt sorry for him. “Why the fuck should we be scared of these assholes?”

“Oh, hey _good_ question,” Ash said, nodding slowly and pointing. “Real good question, yeah. You want a demonstration?”

“No no no,” the kid behind the desk said, holding up both hands. “No demonstration, tell Mr ap Nudd we-”

He was interrupted by a sharp _thwuck_ as Augus’ knife flew through the air and embedded itself into the back wall, passing through the mouthy kid's shoulder on the way and pinning him.

“See, we’re all about hands-on learning, here,” Ash said over the screams of pain, slipping his hand into his pocket to fetch the knuckledusters. “Learning by doing, all that shit.”

He grinned, wide and happy, as weapons were drawn, as he felt the warm presence of his brother at his back. “Let’s fuckin’ _go_.”

So he still didn’t get to actually kill anyone, but a little bit of gratuitous violence certainly went a long fucking way.

~

Ash didn’t go back to the bar and the French girls. 

Augus didn’t even ask, and Ash didn’t bother complaining as he sat in the back of Gwyn’s borrowed car, wiping blood out from in between his fingers with wet wipes from the packet wedged in the centre console. He just watched as the city flew past his window, his brother taking him to Gwyn’s building, and Gwyn’s penthouse, and Gwyn’s bedroom. 

“Don’t get blood on the sheets, please,” Augus said, as Ash made to sit tiredly on the end of the bed. “Go clean up in the en-suite, I’ll get you some clothes. Gwyn’ll be here soon.”

Ash grinned a little. 

“You cockblock me and then subject me to the _boss_? I’m taking back your Brother of the Year mug.”

“Your _cock_ got plenty of attention tonight, Ash Glashtyn. I gave you the courtesy of waiting until you came didn’t I? Gwyn wanted me to barge in five minutes earlier.”

“He’s a fucking _sadist_ ,” Ash breathed.

Augus laughed. “I think he just likes making sure everyone else is as miserable as he is,” he said lightly, looking over Ash’s shoulder. Ash spun around to see the man himself filling up the door, a marble statue surveying them both with tired, amused blue eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, in his deep, slightly hoarse voice. “Insubordination in my own bedroom, is it?”

“You should be used to _that_ ,” Augus shot back tartly, a smile curling at the edges of his mouth, his face lighting up.

Ash snorted and escaped into the en-suite. 

“Too much information,” he called, even as he watched them embracing in the mirror. Gwyn stroked two fingers over Augus’ jaw and across his lips, through a smear of blood, leaned in to kiss him, and finally Ash looked away.

He wondered why he was there.

He could have asked Augus to drop him at the bar, could have been back in a bed full of girl by then. He could have asked Augus to drop him home, could have been in his own shower, could have been jerking off alone, could have been dressed and on his way out again, to pick up or drink or find another fight. He could be doing, basically, whatever the fuck he _wanted_ to be doing that didn’t involve being cornered in his boss’s bathroom while his boss _made out with his brother._

His eyes slid back to the mirror. They were beautiful, their light and dark heads bent together, Gwyn’s huge hands surprisingly gentle as they cupped Augus face and slid around to the back of his neck. Augus had blood in his hair, as usual. So did Ash. He could blame it on Gwyn, but Gwyn just paid him for what he’d be doing anyway - fucking people up and hanging out with his brother. 

He met his own eyes in the mirror instead, one of them black and bruised, the bright hazel shining through a mass of blue and red and purple skin. The blood sprayed over his nose and cheekbones looked like freckles; his bottom lip was starting to swell alarmingly. He grinned and felt a cut stretch and then split, flooding his mouth with the taste of salt. 

Gwyn and Augus were beautiful and dangerous and insane, but so was he. And if Gwyn belonged to his brother, then he belonged to Ash too - they were his and he was theirs, whatever that meant, whatever they wanted it to mean. 

There was more than one way to have fun, after all. 

He spat in the sink and wiped his mouth on his wrist, winked at his own reflection. And then he turned and went back into the bedroom, to his brother, and his brother’s lover, and to all the spaces he could make for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about Fae Tales and other fandom things a lot at my twitter @queeniebgalore, please feel free to come and say hi!


End file.
